candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiggly Gym
- |characters =Minty |champion = N/A |new = N/A |released = October 8, 2014 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Bubbly Bog |next =Episode 31 (Dreamworld) }} Jiggly Gym is the thirtieth episode of Dreamworld and the sixth and final episode of World Five of Dreamworld. This episode was released on October 8, 2014. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Rainbow Runway. Story Before episode: Tiffi and Minty with their gym outfits take turns launching each other up in the air using a white chocolate bar. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, in levels 427, 430 and 440, special candies can be seen behind liquorice locks for the very first time. Previously, when special candies were behind locks, the lock would behave just like marmalade until an update would come, replacing the lock with marmalade. However, the locks in Levels 427, 430, and 440 are required to be broken just like normal liquorice locks. *Also, on level 440, candy bombs are first seen in marmalade. Levels *Easiest level: *Hardest level: Jiggly Gym contains levels 426-440. There are 7 jelly levels , 4 candy order levels , and 4 ingredients levels . } | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:violet;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |130,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center; ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |30 | style="text-align: center;" |300,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |18 | style="text-align: center;" |200,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center; ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |35 | style="text-align: center;" |90,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center; ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |32 | style="text-align: center;" |50,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:teal;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |40 | style="text-align: center;" |155,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:salmon;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |28 | style="text-align: center;" |95,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center;background-color:blue;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |36 | style="text-align: center;" |40,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" | |- | style="text-align: center; ;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |75 | style="text-align: center;" |190,000 | style="text-align: center;" | | | style="text-align: center;" |This level does not have Odus and the moon scale due to a glitch. The first level with candy bombs in marmalade. |} Gallery Jiggly Gym Beginning.png|Jiggly Gym background Level 426 Dreamworld.png|Level 426 - |link=Level 426/Dreamworld Level 427 Dreamworld.png|Level 427 - |link=Level 427/Dreamworld Level 428 Dreamworld.png|Level 428 - |link=Level 428/Dreamworld Level 429 Dreamworld.png|Level 429 - |link=Level 429/Dreamworld Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Level 430 - |link=Level 430/Dreamworld Level 431 Dreamworld.png|Level 431 - |link=Level 431/Dreamworld Level 432 Dreamworld.png|Level 432 - |link=Level 432/Dreamworld Level 433 Dreamworld before.png|Level 433 - |link=Level 433/Dreamworld Level 434 Dreamworld.png|Level 434 - |link=Level 434/Dreamworld Level 435 Dreamworld.png|Level 435 - |link=Level 435/Dreamworld Level 436 Dreamworld.png|Level 436 - |link=Level 436/Dreamworld Level 437 Dreamworld.png|Level 437 - |link=Level 437/Dreamworld Level 438 Dreamworld before.png|Level 438 - |link=Level 438/Dreamworld Level 439 Dreamworld_before.png|Level 439 - |link=Level 439/Dreamworld Level 440 Dreamworld _old.png|Level 440 - |link=Level 440/Dreamworld Jiggly Gym map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *Like Cereal Sea and Candy Kaiju, this episode has alliteration because of pronunciation (it is pronounced as "'Dj'iglee 'Dj'eem"). *Prior to this episode's release, on Facebook, if you aim multiple striped candies at a multilayered icing and set off the striped candies, only one layer would be cleared, regardless of the number of striped candies aimed at it. Upon the release of this episode, this glitch (which existed for over two years) was finally fixed. *Tiffi used a chocolate bar as a catapult in Rainbow Runway, but here, she uses a white chocolate bar. *On Facebook, the pathway for this episode is completely different from its Reality counterpart. Category:Just Released Content Category:Episodes Category:World Five (Dreamworld) Category:Dreamworld Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Medium episodes